


Dark Is the Night

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you are hungry you either find something to eat, something willing, or you wither away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The world was turning into a black hole that wanted to swallow him. That's how it felt. Fucking painful. 

He sat in the corner of his living room under the picture of Nosferatu, trying to figure out how to stop shaking. It had started maybe two weeks ago, and now it was completely out of control. He tried to sleep, tried to eat, tried to jerk off, tried to do anything and everything to relax, but nothing helped. 

There was something very wrong with him, and he had no idea what. 

He'd caved in three days ago, and had gone to see a doctor, but there was nothing wrong with him. He just had a mild cold. Mild? His skin wasn't damp. His heart didn't beat faster (actually, it seemed to beat slower than before). He didn't have a fever. He just felt... off. Like a part of him was somewhere else other than here. Like he was a shadow, and somehow needed an anchor to keep him here and now. He felt like he couldn't hold on to life on his own. It was slipping through his fingers. He was slipping.

This had to stop. 

He managed to get his phone out of the pocket of his jeans, but finding the right number turned out to be an impossible task. His vision was not only blurring; there were zigzag patterns dancing in front of his eyes. Fuck. 

_Come here,_ he called in his mind even though he knew it was useless. People weren't psychic, never had been and never would be because they kept concentrating on very unimportant things. He growled in frustration. 

Adam's name was the first on the list. He could try finding the right icon by memory. The green phone icon was down to the left. He slid his forefinger along the iPhone's surface, using the navigation button as his direction point. He bit his lip, leaning his head against the wall, breathing. Then he blinked a few times, and managed to clear his vision enough to see that he'd found his phone directory. 

Very carefully, he touched Adam's name, and then his number, hoping more than ever that Adam wouldn't be too busy to answer. 

"You!" Adam yelled to the phone, and the word rang in his ears. He resisted the urge to throw the phone away. This was his only chance. "Where have you been? Nobody's heard from you since The MINT. What the fuck, Tommy?"

That long? It was more than two weeks, then. "Can you come over? I don't feel so well."

It sounded like Adam was in a bar, lots of background noise, but the only thing Tommy could concentrate on were Adam's heartbeats. So comforting. "Shit. What's going on? What happened?"

"I don't know. I... Adam, I think I'm dying."

The sound Adam let out was pure agony. Tommy held on to that because it felt something real. "What? Baby, where are you?"

Tommy tried to think. Home. But Mike wasn't home. Where was Mike? "Home. I think."

"You think? Shit. Do you need an ambulance? Should I call..." Tommy listened to Adam's footsteps as he walked out of the bar, then hailed a cab, avoiding the paparazzi. "Ambulance?" It was like a curse word but worse because it hurt him. It hurt Adam, too. 

"Just come over. And keep talking to me until you get here. I can't..." 

Adam told the driver where to go, and then said to Tommy, "Where have you been? We've been calling, but since you've surfaced every once in a while in the net, nobody thought nothing much about it. Typical you, needing your own time and space... but it's felt different. Like you've been avoiding us. Why did you say that? You're not dying."

Tommy wanted to tell Adam what he wanted to hear, but he didn't have any answers, only that pounding headache and the _need_ so deep it was killing him. "There's something wrong with me," he said, keeping his eyes closed tight. He bit his teeth together, then released a breath. "Be careful when you come here. Please."

"How different?" Adam sounded cautious. That was good. 

He tried to think, tried to remember. Last meal two days ago. Doctor three days ago. Mike saying he'd go see his parents... maybe five days ago. He couldn't remember further. He remembered the gig. He remembered the party after that. He was missing at least eight days. "I don't fucking remember."

"Tommy, how different?"

"Can't breathe. Can't think. Can't do anything. Can't be. Slipping. Sinking." He tried to give something of it away, but it wasn't working. He couldn't. "I feel like a shadow."

"Have you been drinking? Using drugs?" There was something profoundly sad in Adam's tone, something Tommy couldn't handle. 

He shook his head, thoughts rattling inside him, making too much noise. "No. Nothing. I remember five days, no drinking. Definitely no drugs."

"I'm there in ten minutes. Can you handle it?"

Tommy leaned his forehead against his knees, hugging his legs with his free arm. "Have to. Trying so hard. I have to remember to breathe. Otherwise I won't… I forget."

"Fuck. Just talk to me. I'm there soon."

He swallowed hard, tears of frustration burning his eyes. "I don't know what to say. I can't see. It hurts."

"Tommy... You need to go to the hospital. Whatever it is. I'll come with you."

He sighed, vicious thoughts attacking him from all sides. "I went to see a doctor. Nothing. They can't help me." _You can._

Adam was quiet for a while, then said, "Will it help if I sing?" 

What a stupid question. Tommy tried to hold back the answer, but it was useless. He needed that connection to keep him here. "Yes, okay. Anything."

The rest of the way Adam sang to him, starting with Enter Sandman, forgetting words here and there, even messing up the tune, but it felt better that way, more honest. Between songs, Adam asked him questions: _Still there? How you feeling? Everything okay?_ , and Tommy answered the best he could, hoping it was enough. 

“I’m here,” Adam said quietly, paying the driver and getting out of the cab. “Can you come to the door?”

At this point he didn’t even know his own name any more. He had waited for too long. “The key,” he said, knowing it was somewhere close, maybe even in his pocket. He was still wearing his jeans - and apparently no shirt. What the fucking fuck? “I’ll throw it to you.” He crawled towards the couch, vaguely remembering that he’d tossed his jacket there after the last time he went out. 

He curled his fingers around the leather of his jacket, pulled. All he could see were blurry colors, but he hadn’t lost his sense of touch yet. He found a pocket, and the key, then told Adam, “It’s here. Wait.” 

Tommy tried to stand, but his feet couldn’t carry him, no strength left. On hands and knees, he found his way to the window, feeling like a champion when he pulled himself up using the windowsill as leverage. “I’m here,” he said to the phone, then opened the window, leaned out a little and waited for Adam to notice him. When he did Tommy threw the key to him. Adam caught it easily. 

“See you in a second,” Adam said and hung up.

Yeah, seconds now. Only seconds. He could do that. 

He probably passed out because the next thing his hazy mind managed to register was Adam’s face looming over his, Adam’s arms around him. Adam had him between his thighs, Tommy’s back against his stomach, his head resting on Adam’s arm. 

There were words, too, but he couldn’t understand them. The first one he could interpret, though, was _pale_. 

Adam’s fingers touched his cheek, his wrist so close to Tommy’s mouth he could taste Adam’s pulse. He’d had the weird urge to bite anything with a pulse for so long now that his horror influenced mind had made the connection. It just wasn’t something he could believe. 

“You really have fangs,” Adam says, holding him closer. “Since when? Just… God, you’re really dying.” 

Yeah, he really was. He had to will his heart to beat. “I need you,” he managed to croak. “Need you.” It was hunger, this pain inside him, the blinding pain that was killing him. He recognized it now, maybe even before, but now it was crystal clear. He was dying of hunger. “Please.”

“I… don’t… What’s going on? This can’t be real.”

The pain was so fucking real it was able to break him from the inside. “Please.” The only word he could still pronounce. 

“Oh God… Will you turn… What’s going to happen?” Adam’s voice felt strange, far away. 

Tommy shook his head. He didn’t know anything, nothing more than Adam knew, nothing about the real thing. He knew all the lore, but had no idea if any of it was true. Didn’t feel like it. He was still alive, if barely. He didn’t know. 

“Okay,” Adam said, quiet, careful. “Just a little. Stop when I tell you.”

Tommy nodded. He’d do anything at this point, crawl, beg, sell his soul. 

Adam pushed his sleeve back and placed his wrist close to Tommy’s open mouth. “Drink.”

He didn’t know how to do this, but tried anyway. He licked the skin first, and that surprised them both. Adam gasped, scared, aroused, whatever, but it was a strong reaction. “You have a cat’s tongue,” Adam whispered, his voice shaking. “It’s rough.”

It also told him exactly where to bite: that vein with pure pleasure inside it. He sank his teeth into Adam’s wrist, breaking not only the skin there but the vein too. Blood flowed into his mouth, tasting so, so good he wanted to stay here forever. He hummed, hands grabbing Adam’s forearm, holding him there. He was floating, everything so light that he felt boundless, free. 

“Tommy…” Adam sounded like it was hard for him to say anything. “Stop. Please.”

That word. He promised. He stopped sucking, but couldn’t move, not now when he finally felt like he should: strong, alive, perfect. He kissed Adam’s skin, lips gentle around his sharp teeth.

“Baby, please.” Such soft words. He couldn’t hurt the one speaking them.

Tommy found the right angle to pull his teeth out, then licked the wounds close. No scars, just some spilled blood. “Thank you.” He breathed quietly in Adam’s arms, relaxed and happy, every part of his body feeling right. 

“You okay?” Adam asked, wrapping both arms around Tommy’s naked upper body. 

“Better. So good.” He didn’t want to talk about it. This was enough. “Can I sleep now?”

Adam kissed the top of his head. “Want me to take you to bed?”

This was good so he shook his head, then said, “Guard my dreams, please.” He didn’t want to ask Adam to stay, but he’d been on the edge forever. He was vulnerable, hurt. He needed rest. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Right words. He turned his face up, waited, his eyes closed. Adam kissed his lips lightly, and that was the right thing to do, too. His whole body hummed with Adam’s touch. He put his hands on top of Adam’s, their fingers lacing. “Good.”

He fell asleep almost immediately after that, dreaming of back alleys and girls in skimpy dresses. When he woke up Adam was still there, holding him. 

“How long was I out?” he asked, not opening his eyes. His butt hurt a little because of the hard floor beneath it, but otherwise he couldn’t have felt better. Adam was warm and soft, so comfortable. 

“Hour, maybe.” 

He curled closer, turning to his side and pulling both his arms between himself and Adam. “Do you need to go anywhere?”

Adam laughed, beautiful and clear, placing his arms protectively around Tommy. “I can stay.”

“Why aren’t you freaking out?” Tommy asked because this was so odd. He didn’t know why he was some kind of a monster now, and Adam had just let him drink his blood. It was weird in every possible way. 

“I had time to freak out while you were sleeping, and you were so out of it earlier... Freaking out wouldn't have solved anything. And if I’ve understood anything correctly I just saved your life, and you’re still you.”

Tommy nodded, his voice gone all of a sudden. 

“So this is okay. Fucking weird, but okay.” Adam paused for a second, then continued with a more cautious tone. “Do you need more?”

“Am fine,” he mumbled against Adam’s shirt and jacket. He wanted to ask something else, too, but feared Adam’s reaction. He wasn’t sure if they should talk about it at all. The need to know was too strong, though. “How did it feel?”

Adam’s hand found his hair, stroking him gently. “Strange. And really... sensual, especially the lick.”

“Same.” That made him even more curious. “Did you feel a connection between us?” It was too personal now, but he needed to know if he was alone with this. 

“It felt like you were sucking the life out of me, like I kept you alive, not just by giving you blood, but by giving it freely. There was this threat behind it all, but because I gave you the right to drink my blood it felt like less was enough to you… I can’t explain it. It was so weird. Like I was inside your head, feeling you.”

Tommy sighed. It wasn’t the same to Adam, then. He’d felt like he belonged there. Everything had felt so right that for those few minutes he could see everything clearly. “Do you… Will you… Gah.” 

“What?” Adam held him tighter. 

“Can you do it again if I need it?”

Adam exhaled, long and deep, then said, “Yeah, I can.”

God, he needed Adam now. Would it be forever like this? How long would he live? Could he ever do it with anyone else but Adam? “I need you. God. I’m dependent of you.” He felt helpless in that moment. Everything was out of his hands now. He didn't rule his own destiny in any way. "Just... please, don't use it against me."

"What?" Adam pushed him back so he could look at his face. Tommy let him, his eyes naked, showing everything he felt. "You're my friend. We'll figure this out. There has to be someone who knows things. Since this is real someone knows about it, and we'll find them. And in the meanwhile, you'll get what you need. Okay?"

He nodded, trying to smile. Adam wasn't the one who desperately needed something from someone. He was a very independent person. This sucked. 

"Don't let it get to you," Adam said, cupping his face with his hands, pushing back his hair. "It's going to be okay."

No, it wasn't. He was a vampire for crying out loud. Nothing would be okay ever again. 

Although, a part of him was way too intrigued by the whole thing. 

"How do you feel now? Is your heart still beating?" Adam's eyes were full of concern. "How does this even work?"

"I'm alive, and I don't have to concentrate on breathing any more. I can see. The headache is gone. So is the abyss. I'm fine."

Adam took hold of his chin, pulled him close, and kissed him on the lips. They often did, and it meant nothing, but now, his blood flowed for Adam, and it was different. Tommy turned his face to the side. "Don't. It feels weird to me now."

"Sorry." Adam let his hands fall to his sides as though afraid to touch Tommy. "Can I touch you at all?"

"I wouldn't be draped around you if you couldn't." Adam was being stupid. He shouldn't take things too literally. "Just don't kiss me. Everything else is okay."

"That sounds vaguely dirty," Adam said, hugging Tommy again. 

Tommy laughed. "Everything we usually do. Don't get new ideas just because I'm a slinky vampire now. You've watched too much True Blood."

Adam's whole body shook when he laughed with Tommy. Yeah, this was good. 

"How did this happen?" Adam asked after the laughter died down. "What happened to you?"

He had no idea. He couldn't remember. "I remember The MINT. I remember Mike leaving five or six days ago. Before that... bits and pieces."

"Have you called him? Maybe he knows something. Monte and the others have no idea."

Tommy thought about it. He hadn't asked Mike about the night he came back from the gig. "I could try that."

Before he could even start looking for his phone Adam handed it to him. He looked up, grateful, and the smile he got in return was sweeter than anything he'd seen on Adam's face. "You're taking care of me," he said, teasing.

"You nearly died. I don't care if it makes you feel annoyed; I'm going to take care of you." Adam was deadly serious. It was kind of amusing, but it also made him feel grateful. He didn't have to worry about being at Adam's mercy. 

He waited for Mike to pick up, wondering if everything was good between them. He couldn't remember much of their last conversation either. 

"You said not to call, and then you call me." Mike sounded amused. Maybe it meant nothing bad had happened between them. 

"Yeah, sorry." He paused. "I just need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

Tommy had no idea what he was supposed to say, but Adam urged him to continue. "How have I been lately?"

"Um... Why?" 

"I've been sick a few days, and I don't really remember much. Sorry."

Mike was quiet for a second, then said, "You're okay, though?"

He looked at Adam. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Man, you've been weird. More than usual. You told me to go to my parents place. You paid the trip, too, but you made it sound all fine and good. God, you're such a manipulative bastard." Mike laughed, but then continued with a serious tone, "I've been a little worried. You've been so... I don't know. You didn't want to come out of your room at all. I don't think I saw you for three days."

"When did it start?" Tommy asked, his heart pounding in his chest. 

"I don't know. Maybe after the last gig. Maybe a few days later. You're not that social most of the time anyway. Why? What's going on, Tommy?"

Yeah, what's going on. "Nothing. I'm fine now. I think I got some kind of a weird bug, and I'm trying to pinpoint the moment it happened. Can you remember anything specific?"

"You were really drunk when you came home from the gig. So drunk I had to drag you to bed. And you kept talking about these two chicks in blue dresses. You said they tasted good, and I told you it was TMI. That's all. You kept to yourself until you told me to leave. You didn't look sick, just preoccupied. If I'd known you were sick..."

Friends. Yeah. "No, don't worry about it. It's good you went there. Adam's here with me. We're figuring this out. He already made me feel better."

Mike snorted. "You have no idea how that sounds." 

"Yeah, yeah, shut the fuck up, and go help your mother."

They ended the call, and he gave the phone back to Adam even though it was his. He felt exhausted, and couldn't deal with anything, not even a phone in his hand. "Two girls in blue dresses after the gig. They tasted good. That's what I said to Mike."

"You're such a rock star." Adam teased, but then hugged him, his arms suffocatingly tight around Tommy. "So it's them. We can ask around. Maybe someone knows something at The MINT."

Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam slept that first night with him, but after that they fell back to their normal routine. Summer was over, and the promo work of the second album was about to start, long practise sessions stealing huge chunks off their lives. Adam's schedule wasn't as tight as it had been when he was putting together the second album, but it was still pretty damn tight. 

They spent a lot of their free time hunting down the girls in blue, but nobody had heard of them, and nobody remembered Tommy leaving with them. Nothing had been caught on camera either. It was a dead end, but at least they'd gotten something out of the lore. Adam had dug a little deeper, and he'd found a pretty damn expensive book that explained some things about the creatures among people. 

One of the most important bits of information was that Tommy wasn't actually a vampire. He was a vampire host, a person who'd been infected by vampire blood, but who hadn't died yet, or drunk from an unwilling prey. He had resisted the hunger and its effects so long that it hadn't been able to kill him or make him act against his will. Even when Adam had been right there, and when he'd been blind with hunger he had asked permission. The fact that he had resisted at all was a little remarkable, and Adam made him feel good about it. 

Otherwise his life sucked at the moment. He could go out during the day, but his eyes hurt in direct sunlight, and he had to use sunglasses most of the time when he went out. Fortunately he'd done so often enough before, too, so it didn't draw any attention to him. 

The hunger came back after three days, and he resisted it another three but then started losing his sight again. He was weak when he went to Adam, and Adam scolded him for it. Adam said that he had the right to come to him immediately when he felt the need. 

He continued to resist it, but didn't show it to Adam. He didn't want to hurt Adam - but if he was honest, it didn't seem to hurt Adam at all. It actually made him more energized and somehow happier, like Tommy was giving him something in return. The book didn't offer much information on that because very few vampire hosts had managed to fight the hunger and wait for someone to accept their request. He was lucky. 

There seemed to be no cure for the disease, either, but they kept their eyes open. Tommy even found a secret online forum to which people got invited from all kinds of otherkin forums if their stories rang true. Tommy had written about his own experiences to one of those open forums because he found it funny. The stories there were hilarious, and he just wanted to add his own flavor to it all. Apparently, he had sounded sincere enough, and the people he talked to now knew exactly what he was talking about. It was strange. 

"Whatcha doing?" Adam asked, leaning close, watching the screen of Tommy's laptop over his shoulder. "Chatting with a girl?"

"She's a werewolf," Tommy said, making a face. It was still difficult for him to admit that there were all kinds of crazy things out there, that some of the horror stuff was actually real. "She locks herself up every month, and when she turns she actually becomes a wolf, not some wolf-man mix."

"Cool." 

Clearly Adam had no idea what to say to shit like that. He didn't know what to say either. 

"Are you going to meet her?" The way Adam said that made Tommy look up. What the hell was he thinking?

He shrugged, watching Adam's carefully guarded eyes. "I don't know. Maybe. Why?"

Adam took a step back, then turned around. "It's nothing."

"Clearly it's something." He stood, and leaned against the table, crossing his ankles. "Tell me."

"I don't want you to... you know, feed on anyone else."

That sounded so fucking weird. "I don't even know if I can. I wouldn't take the risk."

Adam sighed, turning to face him. "You don't understand. I want to forbid you."

_Oh..._

"Yeah," Adam said softly. "It makes my blood boil, the thought of you drinking someone else's blood. It actually hurts. Could I do it? Forbid you to feed on others? I don't want to, especially not by accident. I don't want you to come to me because you have to. But I want to do it so fucking bad."

This honesty thing wasn't such a good idea. Tommy's whole body shook from the _need_ , and he had to close his eyes. "You could. I'm at your mercy."

"Don't fucking say that."

"I want you to do it," he whispered, hoping Adam couldn't hear him. 

He could feel Adam moving closer, could feel his touch before his hands reached him. "Please be rational about this," Adam whispered in his ear, lips brushing his skin. "There'll be someone closer to you one day, someone you'll love. You can't hide this from someone like that. Don't let me do this to you."

"I know. But I want to. Please." He couldn't understand where this was coming from, and why it was so strong all of a sudden. He was helpless against it. He could hear the call of Adam's blood, and he had to force himself to focus enough to realize that he was nuzzling Adam's neck, his fangs out. He'd never bitten Adam anywhere else but his wrist. The thought had crossed his mind, but it had felt too intimate. Now, it felt the only right thing to do. "Want it."

Adam's hand covered the back of his neck, and that was all the encouragement he needed. He licked the skin above Adam's pulse point, once, twice, teasing, and Adam sucked in a sharp breath. "Do it."

He did, sinking his teeth deep into Adam, marveling at the sound leaving Adam's lips. His whole body was rigid against Tommy's, and to soothe the pain away he rubbed his hands along Adam's neck and shoulders, then followed Adam's spine as far as he could reach. Adam relaxed, breathing, his blood flowing differently now that he was letting Tommy do this. 

"Can I... I want to keep you to myself." It seemed like Adam didn't know he was speaking out loud. "I want to tell you not to do this with anyone else. You're mine. I want... Can I? Please? Tommy, let me."

Even without this he would have let it happen. He was ruined. He nodded, hurting Adam a little with his teeth, but then Adam hummed low in his throat. He was pleased. 

They were so fucked up. 

"I bind you to me." The words struck him hard, but he held on to Adam, drinking his blood, knowing he needed it right now. "My blood is the only blood you can drink, unless I die or can't for some reason give it to you and your life depends on it. You are mine."

A cord of light went through his body, hitting him so hard he had to release Adam, had to let it burn him, or it would have destroyed him otherwise. When it was gone he sagged against Adam, breathless. 

"You okay?" Adam said, kissing his hair.

Blood was still flowing out of the wounds on Adam's neck, and he felt the pure desire to make it right, to make it better. The scent drove him absolutely out of his mind, yet all he wanted to do was lick the wounds closed. He did that, and Adam shivered under his touch. 

"We're bat shit crazy," Adam muttered, holding Tommy so close it hurt. 

"You're the only one," Tommy said next to Adam's skin. "I wouldn't have allowed anyone else..." It was the truth. He trusted no one as much as he trusted Adam. 

Adam's smile was in his words. "Are you okay? Do you feel any different?"

"Yeah, I feel different. I'm bound to you, and I fucking know it. Let it be."

He had no idea how to deal with this. Adam owned him now, more than before, and it felt too good to him, scary good. 

He could feel it especially when they played together, when Adam sang. He didn't have to beckon Tommy to come to him any more; Tommy knew exactly when Adam needed something from him. It made things easier, but it also made things hard. He couldn't really date anyone, and he was cock-blocking Adam, too. He needed Adam more now than he did before. He couldn't wait for three days. If the hunger hit him he had to go to Adam immediately. It was both annoying and liberating because Adam knew that look in his eyes, and found a way to make it happen even in the middle of something else. 

He knew how to be grateful.

This time, the hunger hit him when Adam was having a phone interview. They were all at Monte's garage, jamming, not trying to do anything real, just finding the rhythm of playing together again. Adam was sitting further away of everyone, talking on the phone with the interviewer, laughing, his face animated. Good interviewer, then. 

Tommy's hands were shaking, but he tried to hold it in. He had felt the first pull of the hunger five hours ago, but they'd been busy then. Now, it was getting worse. Hangover-feeling. Withdrawal symptoms. 

He stalked closer to Adam, crouching beside him, placing his head in his lap. Adam's left hand landed on top of his head, stroking him, just a whisper of a touch. He felt a little better, but it wasn't good enough. He turned his face so Adam's fingers brushed his cheek, then his lips, and he took Adam's forefinger into his mouth, biting.

Adam stifled a moan, disguising it into a laugh, and then said something like: "I'm getting ready to dazzle people on the next tour." He had already dazzled Tommy. 

He sucked on Adam's finger, his blood, not caring that any one of their band members could have seen them like this if they'd just cared to look. He was hungry, and Adam was there. That was all he needed. 

Adam ended the call, then grabbed his hair and pulled, forcing his face up, but still letting him feed. "Please, don't do that again," he said, voice quiet and gentle, but his eyes were dark. 

He did that to Adam. He'd done that to Adam long before this. He could make Adam want him. And it wasn't a game.

Tommy let his tongue slide along Adam's finger, playful and deliberate, his eyes staring into Adam's. The hand in his hair twisted, gripped a little harder, and it was such a turn on, he forgot to breathe a little. 

He released the finger, kissing the tip, and then rested his cheek on Adam's thigh. Yeah, this was different. He'd always been flexible with his affection, but this was definitely something more. 

"Tommy...?" Adam's voice wasn't so steady either. 

To answer Adam's questions, he squeezed his thigh. They were on the same fucking page. 

Adam let out a shaky laugh. "Fuck."

That. This would change things. 

Adam took him home after their jamming session, and the car was so full of electricity Tommy was afraid to move. He was barely breathing. 

"It could be interesting," Adam said, his tone tentative and quiet. 

He knew what Adam was talking about, but he had to ask anyway. "What?"

"You and me."

Yeah, Adam and Tommy, together. What a weird concept, yet he wanted to see where it would lead. "Yeah."

"Want to try it?" Adam was driving slower, checking the mirrors, making sure that Tommy's answer wouldn't cause their untimely death. 

Weird fucking shit in his hands right now. Images flashed in his mind: him sucking Adam's cock, them walking hand in hand, sharing a bed, moving in together... This was not a typical train of thought for him. He didn't bother thinking about these things because he'd never found anyone interesting enough, not yet. He hadn't needed anyone before, not like this. 

He'd thought he would marry a girl one day, some day when he'd be old enough to settle down. Now, he wasn't so sure. 

Then, all of a sudden, he noticed the car wasn't moving any more, and Adam was looking at him with a pained expression, saying stupid things like: "You don't have to do this. I won't deny you anything. This is not... I'm not... God, say something."

Tommy shut him up with a kiss, just yanked him closer, and shoved his tongue into Adam's mouth. The kiss was nothing like the stage kisses, and everything like them. What had changed was the way Tommy reacted. He fucking whined against Adam's lips, rutting against Adam's hand when he cupped Tommy through his pants. Adam had always been a great kisser, but he outdid himself with this one, attacking Tommy with such ferocity nothing had ever come close to it. 

Before he knew it, Adam had freed himself of the seat belt, and was straddling Tommy's thighs. God, it was uncomfortable, no room to do anything. He was trapped between the seat and Adam's body, and he felt fucking tiny next to him, _under_ him.

Tommy freed his mouth, lips tingling, Adam's hands all over his body, needy. "You're crushing me," he said, panting. 

Adam laughed, and then lowered the back of Tommy's seat, kissing him, sucking his tongue, biting his lower lip, and there was nothing Tommy wanted more. It was awkward as hell but so, so good. Then, Adam pulled his shirt over his head, kissing his skin all over.

"I want to suck you," Adam said next to his nipple, tongue darting out. "Let me. Just..."

He nodded, threading his fingers through Adam's hair, pulling him up, closer. "All yours," he said, licking Adam's neck. His tongue was normal when his teeth weren't out, but it didn't change the way Adam reacted to it, arching his back and digging his fingers into Tommy's side. 

"Bite... please." The words were barely audible, just something breathed against his skin. 

Fuck, he would come just from this. But he wanted to taste Adam, like this, when he was compliant, begging. He didn't feel like he was the only one yearning for this. 

He sank his teeth into Adam's neck, and for a little while he let the blood pool into his mouth, not swallowing, not sucking, just enjoying the feeling, loving Adam's body heavy on top of his. He felt content beyond anything he'd ever felt before. 

Adam let out a keen sound, thrusting against Tommy. His shirt was damp under Tommy's palms, and he smelled like life, like health and spirit and dreams. Tommy tried to get closer, wrapping his arms and legs around Adam, holding on tight. 

"I wanna see you," Adam whispered, hands in his hair, controlling him. "Let me see you."

It was hard to let go, but he did, giving Adam enough freedom to move. He was so out of it he couldn't even focus his gaze, but he let Adam look at him, let him trace his bloody lips with his thumb. 

"You... Jesus."

Tommy didn't know what to say or do, but he wanted Adam's hands, his mouth, on him. Because he had no words he showed Adam what he needed by grabbing his wrist and pushing his hand between his legs. Adam got the point, fumbling with his belt and zipper, hasty and clumsy, cursing under his breath. 

Finally, fucking finally, Adam got his hand inside Tommy's briefs, fingers curling around his cock, so fucking warm Tommy's spine went rigid, his stomach muscles tensing. Adam lost his balance for a second, but quickly regained it, moving down and off the seat. 

"You're so beautiful. Everywhere." The last word Adam said so close to Tommy's groin he could practically _feel_ it. And then Adam took him into his mouth and nothing was left of his rational mind, nothing. 

He cried out, hips trying to jerk forward but Adam held him down. 

And Adam just took him, everything of him, tongue teasing and wet, driving Tommy out of his mind. Adam blew him, mouth warm and soft around him, his tongue so fucking skilful he had no way of handling it. 

He had been so close earlier that all Adam had to do was to suck a little harder and flick his tongue around the head of Tommy's cock, and he was coming so hard he couldn't even warn Adam. 

Adam swallowed it all, and then, before Tommy could do anything, he got up, captured Tommy's wrists above his head with one hand, and opened his own pants, shoving them down his hips. 

Tommy tried to concentrate enough to see, but he was too high still. He could only look at Adam in the eyes, and curl his ankle around Adam's thigh. 

Adam jerked off, fast and dirty, his gaze penetrating. "Fuck," he muttered, lowering his head, capturing Tommy's lower lip between his teeth, licking the dried blood there. "Jesus. Fuck."

Nobody had ever shot their come all over his stomach and chest. Nobody had ever held him down like this. Nobody had ever made him feel so owned. He bit Adam's chin, licked any skin he could reach, then whispered in his ear, "You're the only one who can do this to me." 

Adam nuzzled his neck, panting, his heart beating fast in his chest. 

"Nobody else could." He wouldn't let them. But Adam, he'd been able to do this to him since the very beginning. Adam had the power to control him. 

"I'm glad you let me." Adam kissed his ear, then his jaw. "I'm grateful you want me to."

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath. This was going to be intense.

 

The End


End file.
